


Olympics

by KazuHattori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KenHina Week, KenHina Week 2020, M/M, Olympian!Shouyou, Olympics, POV Kozume Kenma, Post-Time Skip, Privacy Issues, kenhinaweek, kenhinaweek2020, kodzuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuHattori/pseuds/KazuHattori
Summary: KenHina WeekDay 1: Time-SkipKenma takes a break from streaming to support Shouyou at the Olympics.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 41
Kudos: 301
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> my OneShots for KenHina Week are the first stories i wrote in english. Many thanks to my beta reader: ich_bin_ein_stern (ao3)
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Kazu  
> (Twitter: @KazuHattori)

"Hey everyone, in this video I just wanted to announce that from now on, I will have a 3 week streaming break due to private reasons. See you!"

A short wave into the camera and Kenma ended the live video. Shortly afterwards, countless comments from his audience appeared — which is to be expected.

"What was that?"

"Probably the shortest video Kodzuken ever made"

"3 WEEKS WITHOUT KODZUKEN?!?!? HOW WILL I SURVIVE?"

"I don't think there has ever been such a long break..."

"I wonder what the private reasons are?"

"I hope nothing bad has happened!"

"It could be something good too!"

"Wait, don't the Tokyo Olympics start the day after tomorrow?"

Kenma clicked his tongue. He didn’t expect his community would make a connection to the Olympics so quickly. Hopefully, this won‘t cause any stress. He just wanted to see his boyfriend on the big stage where he always wanted to be. Kenma did not want, and could not miss, this special moment. Shouyou had really made it and he was so happy for him. His boyfriend had put so much sweat and work into this dream and deserved this moment more than anyone else. The feeling of pride spread in Kenma's chest and a little smile appeared on his face.

\---

Kenma looked up at the big Olympic Hall where Shouyou will have his first match with the Japanese National Team in less than two hours. A weak gust of wind made the hood of his hoodie slip off his head. He quickly put it back on again. This was his private life and he didn't want to be recognized under any circumstances.

As Kenma's YouTube channel gradually gained popularity, he decided that he wanted to keep his work and his private life separate. He had resigned himself to the fact that he became known on the internet as Kodzuken and he received a lot of attention because of his online presence. In his private life, though, he wanted to remain as unknown as possible. Thanks to Shouyou, he had gained some self-confidence in the last few years. As soon as he was among people, when he was just Kenma, he still wanted to be unobtrusive. He just wanted to continue to lead a normal life.

At least, that was the plan...

Sadly, this plan turned out to be increasingly difficult. The more he became popular online, the more people recognized him on the street, even talking to him, and he really had a hard time dealing with that. Worst of all being in college. Many of his classmates spent a lot of time online and were interested in video games. That's how his fans began to recognize him more and more. Every time someone from his class approached him, Kenma thanked them briefly, and politely, for watching his videos and explained in his next sentence that they should not give out any private information about him on the internet. Afterwards he would try to disappear in the crowd again.

Unfortunately, not everyone complied with his request. Again and again, little information from his private life appeared on the internet. He had even found one or two blurred photos of himself. But what shocked him the most was a comment under his video in which his real name was mentioned. When he had seen this, there were already several responses to the comment. Most of them had been super excited that they finally knew his real name, others were sure that the commenter just wanted attention and therefore spread potential misinformation. Thank goodness this information seemed to have been lost in the mass.

Kenma was aware that during the Olympic Games, everyone was on the streets and Tokyo was even more crowded than before. He had put a sleeveless hoodie over his t-shirt, which would hide his face at least a bit. For a moment, he had thought about wearing sunglasses too, but that would have probably attracted more attention. As long as Team Japan was in competition, he didn't want to be there for anyone else but Shouyou.

\---

The final whistle sounded and Team Japan had won the match for 3rd place against Brazil. Kenma was nobody to cheer in public, but after this extremely exciting game and all the finger crossing in the last few days, he also jumped up and applauded enthusiastically for his team — which had just won an Olympic medal for Japan after a very long time. He knew some faces on the field: Bokuto, Ushijima, and Kageyama...but the only face he was really interested in right now was Shouyou's. And even though he was too far away to see details, he could see the widest, brightest smile on his boyfriend's lips, and when he jumped and celebrated with his teammates, Kenma couldn't help but smile. He was so proud of Shouyou and very, very happy for him.

\----

With the medal ceremony over, the day gradually came to an end. Kenma had not seen Shouyou since his victory, which was only understandable because, as the MVP of the game, he probably had to give plenty of interviews, rest, and eat with his team. In fact, half an hour ago, he had received a short message from his boyfriend in which he told him he was going to celebrate with his teammates tonight, but made it clear that he definitely wanted to see Kenma before so they arranged to meet at the entrance at 7PM.

Kenma's gaze wandered around the entrance hall. Most of the audience had already left, but he could still see journalists, helpers, employees and relatives; waiting or walking through the hall. The atmosphere was actually quite calm until a loud, excited voice echoed throughout the room.

"KENMA!"

He smiled softly before he stood up and turned towards the person he had been waiting for all day. With a broad, overjoyed smile and his bronze medal in hand, Shouyou came running straight towards him and this sight deeply touched Kenma's heart. It was incredible how much affection and love he felt for this person. Until he had met Shouyou, he could never have imagined having such feelings for anyone. And now he just stood here, spreading his arms automatically.

A short moment later, Shouyou finally fell into his arms and the two of them embraced each other deeply and firmly as if they would never let go again. And they actually didn't let go for a long time. They just stood there in silence, clinging tightly to each other and the situation was so emotional that Kenma's eyes became wet.

"You did so well. I'm so so proud of you...you did so well. I'm so so proud of you," Kenma murmured again and again into his boyfriend's soft strands of hair.

He just couldn't say it often enough. But there was something he also wanted, and needed, to say in that moment which he probably said all too rarely in the past.

His hands moved from Shouyous back to his upper arms and very carefully he pushed him away so he was able to look into his eyes. The big brown eyes he loved so much looked up at him questioningly and he noticed that they looked suspiciously teary too.

And then something special happened. Kenma smiled. And it wasn't the small, gentle smile he usually gave Shouyou. No. It was a broad, bright, and delighted smile and the words he said were as full of tenderness and honesty as he had never said them before.

"I love you, Shouyou."

Shouyou opened his eyes widely and his face immediately turned deep red. Then, finally, two small tears found their way down his cheeks and — without warning — he threw himself into Kenma's arms again.

"I love you too Kenma, so so much!"

\---

"I love you too Kenma, so so much!" It came from the speakers of Kenma's laptop as the 10-minute YouTube video finally came to an end. Someone had uploaded this recording of them the very same evening and received an incredible number of hits and likes for it.

"Aaahhh~ so embarrassing!" Shouyou moaned next to him and buried his face into his hands. It was the morning after and both of them lay in bed cuddled up next to each other with his laptop in front of them. Kenma was also slightly red around the nose and looked embarrassed. But somehow, this video also made him happy. So much for his anonymity. Now for sure everyone knew that Kodzuken was actually Kozume Kenma and that he was in a romantic relationship with national volleyball player Hinata Shouyou.

Now everyone knew that the greatest, sweetest person on earth belonged to him and him alone.

And to be honest, that wasn't bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the OneShot! 
> 
> I would be very happy if you leave Kudos and write a comment. A simple "I liked it" would already make me super happy! ^__^  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome.
> 
> \---
> 
> Make sure to check out this wonderful fanart, which my dear friend Crai made for this fanfiction!  
> https://twitter.com/daracraichi/status/1262439574405603330?s=20
> 
> I also drew something for this oneshot! https://twitter.com/KazuHattori/status/1263167571089555456?s=20


End file.
